Coisas de Maria
by MerecoUmCastelo
Summary: O que se passa pela cabeça da criadora de Jasper?Será Maria uma criatura tão fria e inescrupulosa como todos pensam?Teria ela sentido falta de Nettie e Lucy?


**Coisas de Maria**

_Por Rosalie Hale e Jane Volturi do Mereço Um Castelo_

Era uma vez, uma linda donzela de cabelos negros sedosos que fora deixada para trás. No começo, ela não sentiu falta. A realidade não tinha sido compreendida. Quando isso aconteceu, o seu mundo despencou.

É... Quem disse que a vida era fácil?

Eu tentava justificar tudo aquilo dizendo para mim mesma que não valia a pena me importar.

Eu era como uma rainha que vivia rodeada por seus súditos, aqueles que não eram fiéis ao meu reinado, pagavam com um alto preço. A morte.

Ao meu lado, eu tinha duas amigas...

Na verdade, elas também eram minhas súditas, estavam lá só para fazer o que eu mandava. Eu as transformei! E poderia acabar com qualquer uma delas em uma fração de segundos.

Eram tempos de guerra, o que, a meu ver, era muito bom. Tantas pessoas morrem ou simplesmente desaparecem na guerra. Uma guerra justifica tudo! Mesmo que seus motivos não queiram dizer nada.

Eu aprendi cedo, nessa nova vida, que eu podia ser tão poderosa como desejasse. Para algumas, ser mulher é sinônimo de ser submissa. Para outras, como eu, no caso, era ser dona do seu próprio destino, e do de muitas pessoas!

Não deixei que o traste que me transformou tivesse poder sobre mim. Era eu quem deveria ter poder sobre os demais. E assim foi!

Lucy e Nettie foram duas "aquisições" no caminho. Elas não tinham nenhum tipo de poder, mas serviam aos meus propósitos. Eu poderia acusá-las de conspiração se os Volturi chegassem, e me tornaria tão santa como eu quisesse que achassem... Por outro lado, eu poderia dar suas inúteis vidas em troca da minha.

Ao longo de minhas expedições, eu sempre almejei mais e mais. Eu queria tudo, queria poder, queria que todos fizessem o que eu mandasse!

Eu tive sucesso por muito tempo. E o mantive por muito tempo.

Eu formei meu próprio exército de vampiros. Apenas vampiros excelentes, apenas os que valiam a pena. Vampiros com dons, e todos eles eram totalmente escravos do meu poder.

Que homem iria se opor a uma simples mulher?

Bem, no começo era difícil eles me obedecerem. Eu tinha que matar alguns e aplicar certos castigos. Isso aconteceu até o dia em que encontrei um cavalheiro chamado Jasper.

Sim, um cavalheiro.

E era como todo cavalheiro: manipulável e tolo. Ele não faria nada a uma dama. Não, não, machucar uma mulher era contra seus mais enraizados princípios.

Ah, como eu gostava do Jasper. Ele nunca levantava a voz para mim. Aliás, ele fez isso uma vez, mas se arrependeu. Não, eu não o matei. Não valia a pena correr o risco de criar um exército maior e mais forte cada dia mais sem o apoio dele.

Eu era uma dama, e ele não podia ficar bravo comigo por mais que uns segundos. Sabe, algo relacionado a "consciência pesada", se é que isso, realmente, possa de fato acometer alguém.

Ele até era fofinho, e era fácil fazê-lo de bobo. Ao passar do tempo, me entreguei a ele. Parei de mentir. Ele sabia de tudo o que acontecia e o que viria a acontecer, segundo meus planos.

Ele podia fazer para mim todo o servicinho sujo, apenas por achar que eu, como uma dama, não deveria sujar minhas mãos.

Bem, eu deixava ele achar que tinha algum poder. Em troca, eu o usava de todas as formas.

Foi aí que, ao pôr do sol, procurei, procurei, procurei por ele, mas... Onde ele foi parar? Passaram-se dias, e eu não tinha resposta dele. Cheguei a procurar em algumas cidades lá por perto, mas não pude ir longe. Ele tinha ido embora. Deixou a dama sozinha – bem, nem tão sozinha assim, pois eu estava com um affair...

Ok, como eu estava distraída com outro alguém, e ele estava todo tristinho porque Lucy e Nettie morreram (como eu disse, serviram a seus propósitos), eu o deixei ir.

Mas o deixei ir por quanto tempo?

Ok. Chega de andar sem prestar atenção por onde eu pisava. Ficar perto dos humanos era divertido, pois muitos se entortavam para me olhar. Alguns até chegaram a levar um tapinha da mulher ao lado.

É, baby... Ninguém mandou ser feia.

Mas eu tinha negócios a resolver! Não dei bola para esses "acontecimentos" ignorantes...

Cheguei no aeroporto. Entrei e mais olhares se resumiram a me fitar congelados. Fui até o guichê.

- Para onde? – Bom dia para você também, querida. E sorte sua me pegar de bom humor.

- Forks, Washington.

Ela digitou algumas coisinhas, pediu documentos, entreguei os roubados – inclusive o cheque que peguei para pagar pela passagem – e então ela me entregou o papelzinho timbrado.

- Boa viagem.

- Sim, espero mesmo ter.

Me acomodei em uma das cadeiras para esperar pelo vôo. Esse avião que não demore para sair, caso contrário, pessoas irão sofrer pelo descaso.

Mas eles foram inteligentes. A mulher com voz de pata anunciou pelo rádio para que todos os passageiros se limitassem a ir para o embarque. Então, para lá eu fui.


End file.
